In concert with highly qualified Internal and External Advisory committees, the University of Florida College of Dentistry (UFCD) has completed a comprehensive evaluation and Needs Assessment of our research programs. UFCD has identified a core group of basic and patient-oriented researchers upon which to build a broad-based, multidisciplinary research program that is capable of fully integrating basic and clinical oral health sciences with four major initiatives on the University of Florida campus and Health Sciences Center. A Research Infrastructure Enhance Plan has been developed that has the full support of UF and Health Science Center administration and provides a logical and sustainable strategy for creating a research enterprise that is capable of meeting the challenges of the NIDCR Strategic Plan and the NIH Roadmap. To achieve these goals, a single specific aim has been established: To implement a highly focused, realistic and achievable Research Infrastructure Enhancement Plan developed in response to a Needs Assessment by our Internal and External Advisory committees. The Plan has four primary components: a) Establish a Clinical and Translational Research enterprise that will complement existing basic science strengths at UFCD and with key clinical and basic science initiatives at University of Florida. b) Conduct targeted recruitments for two basic scientists to achieve critical mass in the area of Cell and Molecular Biology to underpin the Clinical and Translational program. c) Create a formal Training and Mentoring Structure that will fully support the research mission of the College during the transition through the Research Enhancement phase and will sustain the research enterprise of the College and Health Sciences Center in the long-term. d) Solidify linkages of the UFCD with four areas of excellence at the University of Florida - The Genetics Institute, the Diabetes Research groups, the Cancer Center, and the McKnight Brain Institute - and establish firm ties with the UF General Clinical Research Center.